Ant Man
Personality Information (Widely Known) Information (Secret) Abilities Engineer Creator You get paid to create things. This gives you advantage on Mechanics, Technology, Intuition when creating things associated with your particular expertise or when figuring out how something works. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Mechanic's Kit and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Class Bonus You may switch one of your proficiencies to Streetwise and gain advantage on any Streetwise checks when seeking out or calling on 'business partners'. Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Fighting Style * Tunnel Fighter: You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases, as shown on the level table. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Cunning Action Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Thief Fightin' Words Choose one of these two fighting styles: * One Handed:''' '''When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Fast Hands Starting at 3rd level, you can use the bonus action granted by your Cunning Action to make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, use your thieves' tools to disarm a trap or open a lock, or take the Use an Object action. Second-Story Work At 3rd level, climbing no longer costs you extra movement. In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Dexterity modifier. Monk Unarmored Defense Beginning at 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and not wielding a Shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Willpower modifier. Flurry of Blows Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can choose to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. You may do this three times per day. Open Hand Technique At 3rd level, whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: * It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. * It must make a Health saving throw. If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. * It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn. Equipment * Ant-Man Suit (as of 2015) * Pym Particle Disks (as of 2015) * Clothes * Thieves' Kit Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger